


I thought you were a trap but turns out I actually like you more as a guy

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Journey to Kreisia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anemos is emotion starved, CCL, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and hold Laminah's hand ♡, and they were ROOMMATES, as in Cynthia is a Christian Lesbian, but he does that to himself qwq, implied internalized homophobia, oh my god they were roommates, rederenced homophobia, she will excorcize the homophobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Yusis is just a regular guy, Anemos is a snark but charismatic musician, Cynthia is your stereotypical peppy girl and Laminah is basically from Ishval.That's all, nothing more to it. Or so it should be.
Relationships: Anemos&Yusis&Cynthia&Laminah, Anemos/Yusis, Laminah/Cynthia





	I thought you were a trap but turns out I actually like you more as a guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only fanfic that ever existed amd ever will exist of this game because I had ideas. You don't need to have played the game to read.
> 
> Also no beta read, we die like men

Yusis is a normal guy like any other. Sure, he is a closeted Otaku who spends too much money on fighting games and figurines, and he constantly puts a foot in his mouth, expecially around girls, but he is overall a pretty chill guy.

He is a Social Studies student in his first year, and has a roommate, Anemos. Anemos is a Music student. He has blonde hair dyed a soft green, and emerald eyes. He is very attractive, and were it not for his broad shoulders, he might be mistaken for a girl. Not that _Yusis_ is attracted to him, he's stating a fact (and it has little to do with the fact he panicked seeing a "girl" the first time he entered his new room, only to find out it was actually a trap, thank you).

["Don't worry, I'm used to it."  
"That us supposed to make me feel better... how?"]

Yusis and Anemos become good friends fast. Anemos teases him mercilessly, and Yusis is sometimes oblivious to the effects his bluntness can have, but it's all part if their dynamic, and they enjoy it.

At first it's just the two of them. Then, one day, he approaches another social Studies student, a buff girl named Laminah, to ask for the notes of a class he missed. He has no idea what wording he must have used to almost have him get socked in the face within 12 seconds, but he doesn't have to worry about it, because Anemos clears the misunderstanding with three sentences and a smile.

["What would I do without you?"  
"Get punched in the face much more often, I'd wager. You do have a very punchable visage."  
"...when you use big words to offend me it hurts even more."  
"I shall pray for your speedy recovery then"]

Laminah has dark skin and white hair. Apparently it's an ethnic thing, because there are a lot of people in the school who look like that and are just as muscular as her, who come from the same country. She is fairly attractive, if not Yusis' type, and works part time as a bouncer.

All three of them end up sitting in the same table with Cynthia, Laminah's roommate.

Cynthia is studying Medicine. Apparently she wishes to find a way to help amnesiacs, so she could recover the memories of her youth which she lost after an Earthquake in middle school. Fair skin, long caramel hair, and is full of witty comebacks, she looks like Yusis' ideal girl. She reacts to unwarranted criticism with an obliviousness that looks nonchalant as much as it is fake, giving you an out to stop talking before she makes you. She also jumps to conclusions a lot and tends to overshare, and before Yusis can consider the idea of dating her, she already feels like a weird little sister to him.

That's the beginning of his College life, and he wonders if the 4 of them will still be talking by the end of it.

The second year answers him that, yes, and they're some of the closest friends he's ever had. One night, following Cynthia's oversharing all the way from why she dislikes pickles that aren't freshly harvested to how her amnesia makes her parents feel like strangers, everyone in their little group starts talking about things they normally wouldn't. Short version, everyone else's parents suck, and no one is straight.

Long version: Laminah's dad died and her mother became insane after that, and has been in a hospital in denial for the past 10 years. Anemos and Yusis were disowned by their parents -Anemos for refusing to become a doctor, Yusis for being bisexual (which he was still working to be comfortable with, thanks to them), and the conversazione ended with them crying, drunk, and Cynthia swearing to Yusis that "as a lesbian and daughter of a priest, I will excorcize homophobes that make you sad."

Now it's their third year, and they're all still friends. Family, actually. They met Cynthia's parents: Arete and her husband insist that they come eat at their house at least once a month. Her fruit tart is to die for, so no objections, ever. They also become something of surrogate parents for everyone, making Cynthia realize, after years, that she didn't need memories, but just to spend time together. They're incredibly moved when Laminah asks for the permission to court Cynthia, because it's so passé and so _sweet_ it actually makes Yusis want something like that. Despite his insecurities and the issues with his sexuality he is working out, he wants that.

He tells that to Arete one evening, while they're all watching a movie and they go to the kitchen to grab more snacks. She smiles and says "I think you should tell him then."

"Tell who?"

"Anemos, of course," his heart skips a beat. _Anemos?_ No, he and Anemos a bedt friends, that wouldn't be...

But she continues, looking fondly in a glass of coke, "my husband used to look at me like that when he thought I didn't see him. We were young, but even then, I knew what those eyes meant."

That night, he goes home earlier. He ponders on it. He remembers about that time Anemos wore his glasses thinking they were fashion, only to be blinded by how strong the prescription was. About how their hands brush when they put a blanket on each other's shoulders because they are both too lazy to do something about the cold, and of all those times they slept in each other's bed because one of them didn't have the energy to re-order all the books they left there, or because they woke up crying from a nightmare. There's a lot of things they have shared in 3 years.

The day after he gets up early (an occurrence only allowes once a millenia) and cooks breakfast. He makes pancakes, and when Anemos eats them he teases him about "suddenly turning into Arete" and then he starts humming, because he just likes them that much. Yusis realizes then, hearing to that melodious voice, that yes, he does like him. He doesn't know what to do about it, but it's a step forward.

Doesn't take many more steps before he confesses. It takes 3 weeks of avoiding each other, two exhasperated lesbians, a heart to heart and a session of shared crying, before Anemos is ready to accept his feelings. Arete is so proud of them.

Yusis is proud of them too, because now he can let his boyfriend hold his face and give him obnoxiously loud kisses without his stomac sinking with the ugly feeling of shame for what he is. Proud of Anemos even more, because he couldn't share his feelings, wasn't honest for years. His whole life, he put on a facade that left him feeling bitter and empty, but now he was working through it, thanks to Yusis and their friends. He let out his dark thoughts and those ugly feeling he kept otherwise bottled up and yes, it took effort, but it was worth it.

Proud and happy because now they don't l have to make excuses to share a bed, and aren't forced to reorder their books if they don't feel like it. And because Anemos is warm and his pj's are soft, and when he leans in and kisses his brown hair and says "I love you," he can say it back.


End file.
